x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Doe
Jane Doe is the main antagonist in the spin-off mystery investigation game The X-Files: Deep State. She is an enigmatic government agent of unknown rank, pursuing some sinister goal with absolute ruthfulness. Jane Doe is a nickname given to her by the game's protagonist, Casey Winter. Her real name is unknown, although some characters refer to her as Agent Hansen or Leper. Biography In Chapter #1 of the game, Jane Doe arrests Casey Winter after a hybrid assassin makes an attempt on the president's life. She interrogates her in the basement of the White House, however seems to be more interested in Dr. Gordon Dillahunt, a schizophrenic conspiracy theorist who had helped Winter find the assassin, than in the assassination itself. Later, if the player decides to help Dillahunt escape, she is seen murdering the only witness by snapping his neck. In Chapter #2 of the game, it is revealed that Jane Doe is a high ranking agent in the Department of Homeland Security. She appears with a squad of soldiers to apprehend Henry Malone, who had become a living biological weapon after being exposed to a mysterious substance during secret medical experiments funded by the DHS. In Chapter #3 Casey Winter pursues a hacker turned terrorist, the King, who is after a Syndicate medical database. The King is later seen delivering the database to Jane Doe, and is revealed to be either her twin sister or clone. It is also revealed that Jane Doe went against the president's order, who told her to eliminate Winter, and instead pulled strings to get her transferred to the X-Files unit. In Chapter #6 of the game, Winter finds the abandoned Syndicate laboratory where Dr. Godrodn Dillahunt is being held captive, forced to perform experiments on a subdued alien Bounty Hunter. Jane Doe confronts her, and is attacked by the Bounty Hunter. She survives the encounter, but ends up being trapped in the flooding tunnel. The player can choose to either help her or leave her to die. Either way, her fate is currently unknown. Identity Very little is known about Jane Doe, however some information can be pieced together. * In Chapter #1 of the game, she can be seen killing police officer Brady in the same manner as Francis Stover, who is a hybrid, had killed his two victims - by snapping his neck with incredible force. This hints that she is a hybrid too. * In Chapter #2 of the game, Henry Malone mentions someone by the name of Leper, who he is afraid of. Jane Does shows up shortly after, and Henry Malone begs the player to kill him before she can apprehend him. * In Chapter #3 of the game, Jane Doe is called "Agent Hansen" by the Secret Service agents and "Leper" by the president. Leprosy is known as Hansen's disease, called so after a Norwegian physician Gerhard Armauer Hansen. * There are two dialogues between Jane Doe and the player in Chapter #3: one for Believer players, and one for Skeptics. In one dialogue Jane Doe says that her name is Four, and in the other that her name is Six. * Also in Chapter #3, cyberterrorist known as the King is seen wearing a mask of King Baldwin IV of Jerusalem, who was known as The Leper King (hence the chapter's title). The King is later revealed to be Jane Doe's clone, or a twin sister. * In Chapter #6 Jane Doe reveals that she was cloned from a person subjected to alien gene therapy, and as such is a partial hybrid. She also mentions that she hates the Syndicate and was personally responsible for hunting down those members who survived the El Rico. Knowing all this, we can speculate that Jane Doe is actually not a person, but a group of clones (from two to six of them) pretending to be one person. It is also quite clear that they are connected to the Hansen's Disease Research Center from episodes "Nisei" and "731". The person they were cloned from was most likely a subject of Dr. Shiro Zama's experiments. Her goals and affiliations, though, are still unknown. Trivia * Her eyes are of different color, which is a rare mutation called heterochromia * In the final cutscene of Chapter #3, she is seen holding an Alien Stilleto * A part of the conversation Jane Doe has with the player in Chapter #3 is an indirect quote from "Beatrice and Virgil" by Yann Martel Appearances * The X-Files: Deep State Category:TXF characters